parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Government Structure 2018
Alliance Constitution This constitution is for all regions within the Alliance. It will set out the various government positions and their powers. This document can be edited by the Monarch (Founder) at anytime along with being withdrawn. 1 – Monarch aka Founder The Monarch is the founder of the regions and has executive authority, that can be utilised during times of an emergency. Powers * Can declare a State of Emergency within one region or all regions * During a State of Emergency the Monarch can use any and all powers open to him or her to ensure that the region or regions are safe and the state of emergency can be lifted * Can sit in on all meetings and off an opinion if needed or asked * Maintains the regional Discord Channels * Maintaining the Wiki * Can veto or implement regional laws as needed and when required 2 – President (WA Delegate) The President is responsible for running the region and ensuring all other government branches are performing to their duties as expect. The President can either hold executive authority or not depending on the regional situation. If he does not hold executive authority then the Monarch should perform certain duties as requested by the President. The President is also responsible for recruitment of their region along with the Monarch. Powers * All Regional Powers * Powers to Appoint officers if needed * Powers to call an election * Powers to edit the map unless delegated to someone else * Maintains the Regional Discord Channels 3 – Vice President The Vice President iis responsible for supporting the President and carrying out duties that he has been assigned. The Vice President also is responsible for helping with recruitment of his or her region. Powers * All Regional Powers, baring Appearance * Powers to Appoint officers if needed * Powers to call an election * Powers to edit the map unless delegated to someone else * Maintains the Regional Discord Channels 4 – Judicial Branch (aka Lunar Security Council, Solar Judicial Branch and Vroengard Rulers) The Judicial Branch is responsible for ensuring the protection of their regions and dealing with any disputes between people and making sure regional laws are followed. Powers * Border Control * Communication Authority * Embassies * Polls * Can call a Trial * Can Eject people from the region or discord and ban them if needed * Servers as an appeals court for decisions made by the Committees 5 – Role Play Committee The Role Play Committee is responsible for approving all Role Play issues such as Military Census, NPC Nations conflicts etc. They are also responsible for supporting others with their role play in accordance to any laws that are in effect within the region. Powers * Can suspend a role play * Can decide what NPC Nations do or dont do * Can order Military Census to be redone * Can order other Role Play documents produced by various nations to be redone if they are not realistic * Responsible for deciding on the regional history. 6 – Map Committees The Map Committee is responsible for discussing and approving all map claims and territory swaps/relocations. Using any regional legislation that might be available at the time. Powers * Can request the map is redone if there is any inconsistencies * Can reduce someone’s territory if there is good cause to do so * Can order continent map resets if needed to Still a work in progress Category:Regional Achieve